Confessions of a Teenage Go Player
by Hiei-Is-Mine
Summary: uh....Akira's mad at Hikaru ect. um...I wrote this a looooong time ago way long ago. but I'll post it anywyas. Flames r used for marshmellows. R


Confessions of a Teenage

Go Player

Hikaru walked down the street when he spotted Akira. 'Oh crap…there's Akira!'

'_Oh, go talk to him. I want to play Go!' Sai yelled. _

'But he might still be mad at me. And I don't exactly like it.' Hikaru pouted.

'_Hikaru…have you fallen in love with Akira?' Sai snickered._

"What! No way!" Hikaru yelled out loud as a deep red blush spread across his face.

Several people stared at him. Hikaru looked at Akira who glared at him. Hikaru's eyes watered and he turned around and started to walk away. He blocked out Sai's voice till he got home.

The street where Akira still stood

Akira still stood in the same place looking at the place where Hikaru used to be standing. 'I swear I saw tears in his eyes when I glared at him. It takes my all my energy to basically glare at him that's how much I care for him. Could I love him?' Akira wondered as a faint pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh, Akira's blushing!" That snapped Akira out of his thoughts.

He looked at the girl that had disturbed his thinking.

"Oh…your one of Hikaru's friends…right?" Akira said with a small smile.

"Yep, I'm Akari." She smiled.

'I don't see what Hikaru sees in Akira. You can tell whenever he looks at Akira he goes all pink and flustered.' Akari giggled as she thought.

?"So I guess you like Hikaru than?" Akira mumbled.

Akari went pink. "Um...Uh…Well I guess." She stuttered.

'Hm…competition.' He thought.

"Goodbye!" He said walking away.

"Odd?" Akari said.

Hikaru's house

"Hikaru please come out!" Tsutsui yelled.

"No…" Hikaru whispered through his door.

"Why?" Tsutsui asked.

"You know how you like Akari." Hikaru asked.

"Yeah! I feel like she's the person I wanna be with for the rest of my life or that if she died my spirit would die with her and I'd be a soulless carcass." Tsutsui yammered.

"Well that's how I feel about…" Hikaru stuttered.

"About who?" Tsutsui asked.

"Akira." Hikaru mumbled.

"Who!" Tsutsui yelled.

"Akira! Ok Akira!" Hikaru yelled.

"You like a guy…but what about Akari?" Tsutsui asked.

"What about her?" Hikaru mumbled as another tear ran down his face.

"She loves you!" Tsutsui yelled. "She doesn't love me she loves you! How could you fall in love with a guy when a beautiful girl loves you?"

"So how can you love Akari when Yuki obliviously loves you? Whenever you lose he comforts you and whenever you win he congratulates you with a hug. And you can see the way he looks at you that he loves you with all of his heart! I can never have that for Akira would never love me! Never!" Hikaru yelled.

'_Hikaru…It'll be okay.' Sai said in a comforting voice._

'No…it won't Sai.' Hikaru thought. 'No it won't…

Akira's place

'Hm, I have to get Akari to fall in love with someone else, but who? Yuki? No he's in love with Tsutsui. Tsutsui? No cuz that would hurt Yuki…dammit!' Akira sighed inwardly.

Hikaru's place

Tsutsui stood there looking at Hikaru's door. 'Y…Yuki loves me? Me?' Tsutsui wondered.

"Tsutsui?" Hikaru questioned.

"Uh…yah?" Tsutsui asked.

"I'm better want to see my new out fit I think it's a bit tight but all the girls and some of the guys at school said it was sexy." Hikaru giggled.

"Sure." Tsutsui shrugged.

The door opened and Hikaru stepped out wearing tight black leather pants, a blood red leather belly-shirt with a black trench coat over it. Along with a pair of black army style boots. "So…" Hikaru asked innocently with a lil hint of pink on his cheeks.

Tsutsui's mouth was wide open in a gawking stare. "Uh…Tsutsui your drooling." Hikaru made a disgusted face.

Tsutsui snapped out of it. "I must agree with the boys and girls at your school." Tsutsui said with a deep red blush.

"You really think so! Actually I was kidding about the boys and girls in my school. No one has seen this out fit on me except you, me and the sales lady." Hikaru laughed.

"What!" Tsutsui yelled blushing his head of for just calling his friend sexy.

"Hey, it's okay to think boys are sexy just like Yuki and Me. I like Akira and Yuki lusts for you." Hikaru giggled.

"You never told me he lusts for me!" Tsutsui blushed.

"Oh…well you know life's full of surprises." Hikaru smiled.

"But…I'm so young I was hoping Akari would be my first." Tsutsui mumbled.

"Well, suck it up and go get Yuki." Hikaru's smile grew bigger.

"Okay, Yuki is hot. A lot hotter than Akari I suppose." Tsutsui smiled.

Yuki walked around the hallway corner blushed the brightest shade of red. "Hey Yuki! Glad you could make it." Hikaru laughed.

"You called sounding depressed so I came. Plus I had nothing better to do." Yuki smirked.

"Tsutsui? You look like a tomato." Hikaru giggled.

Tsutsui gulped and laughed nervously. "Um…hi"

"Hi, Tsutsui." Yuki gave a small smile.

Hikaru hung up his trench coat showing his slim waist.

"I'll leave you too alone now." He walked down the hallway swinging hips in the model way.

Yuki and Tsutsui watched his hips swing back and forth back and forth being hypnotized by them. "Whoa, I know why Akari likes him." Yuki gawked.

"Yeah." Gapped Tsutsui.

"Wait Akari likes Hikaru!" Asked Tsutsui.

"Yeah, why." Asked Yuki.

"Hm…nothing." Mumbled Tsutsui.

"Um…Tsutsui I have to tell you something." Gulped Yuki.

"Okay." Tsutsui smiled.

"I…I…love you." Yuki stuttered while turning a light shade of pink.

"Yuki!" Tsutsui yelled tears in his eyes. He threw himself at Yuki in a hug.

"I love you too." Yuki hugged him back tears glazing hi eyes.

Hikaru

Hikaru watched Yuki confess to Tsutsui. 'If I had that much courage I would tell Akira how I felt.' Hikaru thought.

He looked in a mirror to see how he looked. His thin waist and stomach was curved just right as the belly-shirt curbed against his perfectly. His leather pants glided tightly against his thighs showing the curves of rather feminine legs.

'Wow, I never knew I had such feminine legs. But such a great body.' Hikaru laughed in his mind.

'_I do agree Hikaru and I too am I guy. Those legs belong on a girl' Sai giggled._

'Oh, shut up." Mumbled Hikaru.

"Well might as well go to Akira's." Sighed Hikaru he went to tell Yuki and Tsutsui, but only to find them in a rather passionate kiss.

'Leaving now! I don't want to see that!' Hikaru screamed in his head.

He ran out his door getting several stares at his outfit. Hikaru blushed, "Oops, forgot to change."

He ran down his street, down Akira's street and to Akira's house. Akira was just walking out his door when he saw Hikaru in his drool outfit. "Hikaru? What are you wearing?" Asked Akira as Hikaru walked up.

"Well…uh…" Stuttered Hikaru.

'Think of something! I got it!' Hikaru thought.

"Tsutsui got me to model for him this afternoon for some new school outfits. Aren't they interesting?" Hikaru smiled.

"Very. Did you try the girl's outfits on too?" Akira asked.

"No…Akari did that." Hikaru blushed.

"I see…so why are you here?" Asked Akira.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of Go." Hikaru giggled.

"Uh…sure." Smiled Akira. I'm not typing the game so basically Hikaru won by 1 point

"Well, that was interesting." Laughed Hikaru at the blushing Akira. (A/N Hikaru had changed the game to strip Go for a lil zip)

"Yah, well can I put my clothes on now." Akira blushed.

Hikaru nodded who only had his shirt off while Akira was fully naked except to commentary cloth around his waist. "But I can't believe I'm the first to see you nude except for the towel I let you use." Giggled Hikaru.

"Oh, and have you let other people see you naked? Hm!" Akira smirked as he pulled his underwear on.

"Well…uh!" Stuttered Hikaru. "Once I just got out of the shower and my friends were sitting on my bed and I accidentally dropped my towel."

"Oh, that's a burn." Laughed Akira.

"Yah I was so embarrassed." Laughed Hikaru as a light blush feel across his face.

"Hikaru…you're cute when you blush" Akira laughed.

"You think I'm cute!" Gawked Hikaru.

'Oh, crap did I say that out loud.' Akira thought. Hikaru quickly put his shirt on forcing his blush and glee down.

"Wait, why are you leaving!" Whined Akira.

Hikaru sighed. He walked up to Akira and kissed him on the lips, got up and walked out the door.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Akira.

'Does that mean he likes me?' He wondered.

Hikaru

"I can't believe I did that. He's probably disgusted with me." Hikaru whimpered as tears weld in his eyes. 'Sai, why is life so unfair?' Hikaru asked in his head.

'_Not everything in life is fair. It just happens that way. Now if Akira doesn't like you why not Akari?' Asked Sai with a hint of sadness._

'I don't love Akari. I love Akira. Why doesn't he like me?' Hikaru sobbed in his mind.

'_You don't know if he doesn't like you.' Sai smiled. 'He could? Couldn't he?'_

'No he's a guy and would never like a guy like me.' Hikaru whimpered in his head.

It started to rain as Hikaru walked down the street head down crying. There was no one on the streets so he just sat under a house roof to wait for the rain to stop. He sat there waiting for about 15 minutes before he heard footsteps. He looked to the noise to see Akira running through the rain hair plastered to his face, eyes all worried, white clothes practically see through.

"Akira?" Hikaru whispered wiping tears from his eyes.

His sad green eyes fell on Akira's face. 'He's worried?' Hikaru wondered.

'_Indeed.' Whispered Sai._

"Hikaru!" Akira yelled sounding a bit annoyed.

'Oh crap!' Hikaru thought.

"How dare you kiss me and then just leave!" Akira yelled.

"I knew you'd be angry." Hikaru mumbled as he stood up. "I knew you'd be angry when I kissed you."

"Who said I was angry when you kissed me?" Akira said.

"No one…" Said Hikaru.

"Exactly! I was never angry when you kissed me. It just made it easier for me to say this to you." Akira smiled.

Akira walked up Hikaru's surprised form gently put his hand under Hikaru's chin and kissed his gently on the lips. I was like a spell to Hikaru like he was flying through white fluffy clouds.

Akira pulled away from Hikaru slowly. "Hikaru, I love you." Akira whispered.

Tears weld in Hikaru's eyes as he looked at Akira. "A-Akira, I love you too." Hikaru yelled as he threw himself into a death hug with Akira.

Me: I'm done!

Hiei: Yippee…

Me – I suck so bad….Xx

Hiei –Hn…

Naruto – Hi!

Me – T.T Fck u Hiei

Hikaru – What's shaken?

Me – O.o wtf…EVERYONE BE GONE!

Everyone except me - pop pop pop pop pop pop

Me – Flames will be use to make raosted marshmellows -


End file.
